Solomon (Battlefield)
Solomon is the main antagonist of the 2011 FPS video game Battlefield 3. He was a former operative of the Central Inteligence Agency and the field commander of the People's Liberation and Resistance, and Blackburn's archnemesis. He also appears in the novel, Battlefield 3: The Russian. He was modeled and voiced by Mark Ivanir. Events of Battlefield 3: The Russian Born in 1971, the man that shall come to be recognized as Solomon was in Lebanon in 1987 while American missionaries held him under their wing and took him to Florida where he's gone to school. His guardians named him Solomon after the Wise King of the Bible's Old Testament due to the amnesia he suffers so he cannot remember his name. When Solomon was 16, he was bullied in school for months. As retaliation, he slaughters three of the abusers with a machete. After the event, he disappears on a cargo ship headed for the Persian Gulf. Solomon ends up in Kandahar, Afghanistan, close at the end of the Soviet invasion by 1989, supporting the Mujahideen forces, known as "Suleiman" to them, before Dimitri Mayakovsky, then, secretly, learned him out for his ability with languages, discipline, and unmercifulness. He then learned in Russia for two years in the Russian Spetsnaz program and was taken as a pupil of Dimitri from then forward within GRU. Beirut, 1991 Solomon was on his first GRU enlisting with Dimitri in a plot to catch one of the physicists which was behind the top-secret Iranian nuclear program, a man named Khalaji. During their secret meeting, Solomon runs aside after eight American operatives intercede to capture Khalaji for themselves. At the same time, Solomon takes aim from behind close at the parked cars and kills the operative that would've otherwise shot and killed a then disarmed Dimitri. But as Solomon rescued Dimitri, this costs the two a availing asset in the Iranian nuclear program because the American operatives takes Khalaji. After Beirut Shortly before the dissolution of the Soviet union in December 1991, Solomon left, but he returns again following 9/11 terrorist attacks. Despite not connected to the attacks, he was imprisoned in the prison of Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. However, being as smart as he is, Solomon offers intelligence on terrorist cells and intelligence from working with GRU so he can be released. His release is gifted and he is served as a CIA operative for intelligence and rejectable operations. Events of Battlefield 3 Operation Swordbreaker, March 15, 2014 By 2014, Solomon was working for the PLR, probably as a field commander in Iraqi Kurdistan. Shortly after the earthquake, he commanded his forces to take captive wounded US Marines that were caught in the debris. It was the first time for Blackburn to see Solomon, which was hidden amongst the remains of a crumbled building. Blackburn witnessed Solomon giving another Marine two choices, either to live or to die, before he gave an order to a PLR soldier to drag him away. Blackburn escaped the direct area without being spotted by Solomon nor his forces. Operation Guillotine, October 31, 2014 Seven months later during the events of Operation Guillotine, Misfit 1-3 watched Solomon on camera footage in the Metropolitan Bank, accompanying the chairman of the PLR, Faruk Al-Bashir. He was revealed that he had planned terror attacks on the West via detonating nuclear apparatuses aquired from Russian arms dealer Amir Kaffarov. His terror cells targeted both Paris and New York City. His lair was in the underground vault of the Metropolitan Bank of Tehran, where Blackburn's team found out the plans of his attack and one of the three portable nukes. Capture of Sergeant Miller, October 31, 2014 At some point, following the raid on the bank, Solomon presented himself during the execution of Tank Commander Jonathan Miller, seen alongside Al-Bashir. Solomon briefly spoke with the prisoner, teased him about his coming soon death and the sorrow it will bring Miller's family. In the execution video, Solomon was the one that took Miller's life by sliting his throat with a knife. Some time after the recorded video and until the 14th of November, Solomon had gone to New York City with the nuclear bomb. Two days following the execution, the place, where Miller was killed by Solomon, was discovered by Blackburn and his teammate, Campo. New York City, November 14, 2014 The day after PLR cell succeeded to detonate Paris, killing eighty-thousand people, On the dusk of November 14, Solomon triggers his terror attack in New York. He and his plotters uses a subway train handled with explosives to carry the nuclear device through the city. Blackburn, who just breaks free of the CIA's captivity, forcefully jumps onto the train from an overpass and assaults the last subway car, killing a part of the terror cell as he moves on. Blackburn aboards onto the next car via emerging from the window before it explodes. When he sees Solomon inside, he shoots Blackburn, but Blackburn somehow survives and makes it to the front of the train. Solomon surprisingly seizes Blackburn, and threatens him with his gun so he can find out if the Marine is alone. Blackburn uses this advantage to break free of Solomon's grip, and overpowers the PLR operative with the detonator to the explosives on the train. Solomon states that Blackburn is good and Solomon is not afraid, and asks the question how about the Marine. Blackburn, in response, detonates the explosives to stop Solomon from achieving his objective. However Solomon, Blackburn and the remains of the PLR survives the blast, with Solomon and his men fleeing through the subway tunnels with the nuclear device, chased after by Blackburn. When Solomon drives a SUV, he is driven off the road by Blackburn and Montes, who have commandeered a police car. Death Dazed by the crash, Solomon takes advantage to get his first feet to execute Montes claiming Solomon will never win and Solomon replies "it's not about winning" after he draws a gun on him. He then tries to shoot Blackburn, only to be out of ammunition. This allows Blackburn to take opportunity to attach himself to Solomon with handcuffs, and the pair fight each other, with Solomon knocking Blackburn by pinning him to the hood of a car and punching him many times. As Blackburn falls to the ground, Solomon tries to activate the nuclear case, but Blackburn trips him up before picking up a brick and bludgeoning him repeatedly with it, killing him in the process. With the final nuke secured at Blackburn's hands and with the other PLR plotters either dead or arrested, ending Solomon and PLR's menace once for all. Personality Solomon was the former member of the Mujahideen then GRU and then CIA, and a manipulative, violent, vengeful and ruthless mastermind and field commander of the PLR. He hated United States as well as Russia. He was responsible of most of these events, including the Iranian coup d'état, theft of nuclear devices from Russia, and terror attacks on the West. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Usurper Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Thief Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Thugs Category:Oppressors Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Propagandists Category:Strategic Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Nemesis Category:Imprisoned Category:Nihilists Category:Book Villains